DeNo FM
by Musim Gugur
Summary: DeNo FM adalah salah satu stasiun radio gaje di FDNI yang selalu menghadirkan narasumber yang tak kalah aneh, berita terhangat seputar dari dunia anime, dan penyiar yang langka. Siapakah narasumber kita kali ini? Chapter 1 : UPDATE! PENDING...


Disclaimer : **Death Note **milik **Tsugumi Ohba** and **Takeshi Obata**

Warning : OOC, Gaje, Humor, Parody, typo, etc.

Thanks to **Luthfi WeirdCat**, **Al-Chan 456, LucaBlightIsPUCA, enma r eyes , Siluman panda , uch1h4uzum4k1, anak sekolahan and you** atas reading and reviewnya di Fic saya lainnya. And **Azureila** atas dorongannya ^^

Author : Fic ini hanya untuk hiburan semata. Jika ada kesamaan dalam bentuk apapun, itu memang disengaja, hehehe(?). Well, Please enjoy and Happy Imagining ^^

* * *

><p><strong>~DeNo FM~<strong>

**.**

* * *

><p>Oke, mulai!<p>

"Hallo, selamat pagi Kancah DeNo, ketemu lagi dengan Saya, Matt, si Penyiar keren dan imut. Masih tetap di frekuensi 13,0 FM Radio Kebanggaan Saya, huehehe(?). Setelah sebelumnya stasiun ini ditutup pemerintah karena selalu menyebabkan pendengarnya kejang-kejang(?). Oya, selama satu jam ke depan saya akan menemani Anda dengan berbagai gosip terhot, dan seperti biasa, saya di sini tidak sendirian, karena akan selalu ada narasumber yang akan kita obrak-abrik rahasianya. Sebelum kita menyapanya, kita dengarkan dahulu komposisi yang satu ini. Lagu yang membuat saya terasa lebih muda, huehehe(?). Langsung saja, check it out!"

Intro musik terdengar dan...

'Sepanjang jalan kenangan...

Kita slalu ber..gandeng tangan...

Sepanjang jalan kenangan...

Kau peluk diriku, mesra...'

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>10 menit kemudian...<strong>

"Oke, Kancah DeNo, gimana lagunya? Enak, bukan? Well, disarankan bagi yang merasa sudah tua, supaya dengerin lagu ini deh, dijamin langsung tambah merasa tua, hehehe(?). Yah, daripada ludah saya yang muncrat tidak bertambah lagi, kita langsung saja sapa narasumber kita kali ini. Hallo, Tuan L Lawliet..."

"Halo"

"Err, sepertinya Anda terlihat lesu. Apakah ada sesuatu?"

"Yah, begitulah, Matt. Biasa, urusan rumah tangga saya yang gak karuan. Anak minta uang jajan melululah, Istri suka cemburuan tak jelaslah, padahal dia kan tau, saya itu imutnya bukan main. Jadi seharusnya dia maklum jika saya dikejar-kejar para cewek" curhat L.

Matt hanya ngangguk-ngangguk. Merasa iba.

"Belum lagi masalah kredit panci dan kulkas tuntas, eh, mertua malah minta gigi palsu yang lagi ngetrend, kan ribet, tuh... Udah gitu, tetangga sebelah yang–"

"Ehem. L, itu curhat atau membuka aib, ya?" potong Matt.

"Err, maaf, keceplosan"

"Baiklah L, untuk sementara Anda istirahat dulu, karena saya ingin membacakan pengumuman kepada pendengar Fandom DeNo"

"Tunggu"

"Ada apa, L?"

"Saya minta kue yang di ujung itu, boleh, kan?"

"Haaah, iya deh, ambil sana!"

"Yes!"

Terdengar suara desahan pelan Matt.

"Baiklah Kancah DeNo, saya akan membacakan pengumuman lomba yang diadakan oleh produk Soya. Soya sendiri adalah produk untuk mengobati encok, setres, gila, kejang-kejang, dan penyakit 'gaje'. Lima pemenang akan mendapatkan souvenir dari Soya dan uang senilai 5 juta rupiah, dimana dana itu akan diserahkan kepada pemenang dengan cara **dicicil **10 ribu pertahun(?). Go Soya, Go Sehatnya, Go Gilanya(?). Oke, sekarang kita kembali lagi ke L"

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya rahasia rambut jabrikmu itu apa, sih, L? Soalnya masyarakat –terutama cowok– penasaran banget sama rahasia rambutmu itu. Dan mereka yakin, yang membuat para cewek ngejar-ngejar kamu itu adalah karena rambutmu" tanya Matt.

"Hm, baiklah, saya akan berbagi dengan Kancah DeNo asal mula mempunyai rambut jabrik langka(?) ini. Sebenarnya, rambut jabrik saya ini ini, adanya pas waktu setelah saya menikah"

"Hoo, jadi waktu belum menikah, rambutmu belum jabrik?" tanya Matt sambil sibuk menyatat kata-kata L, supaya bisa dikejar-kejar cewek juga gitu deh... batin Matt.

"Tentu tidak... Rambut saya sebelum nikah itu kalem. Gak neko-neko(?) kayak sekarang. Seperti gaya rambut 80-an gitu, masih gaya lucun-lucunnya, hehehe"

"Hoo, lanjutkan lanjutkan..." tanya Matt antusias.

"Nah, pas udah nikah, malapetaka itu pun terjadi..."

"Malapetaka? Malapetaka bagaimana?"

"Iya, Matt. Setiap pagi saya selalu dibangunkan dengan kasar sama istri saya, hiks... Trus dia bilang gini, **'Ayah, bangun donk. Cari kerja sono'**, seharusnya dia kan ngerti kalau dari kecil saya punya Watari, hiks.., trus kalau udah kayak gitu, dia tarik-tarik rambut saya yang lucun ini, lama-lama jadi jabrik deh, hiks..."

**.**

**.**

He? Seorang L menangis?

"Err, cup cup cup..., L, berhenti nangis donk.., malu, nih..."ucap Matt setengah berbisik, khawatir takut digebukin massa gara-gara dikira perkosa anak orang(?).

"Tidak bisa, Matt..., hiks.., cerita ini terlalu mengharukan(?) bagi saya... hiks"

"Eee, ah, ini ada balon! Tapi berhenti nangis donk L..." bujuk Matt.

"Te-terima kasih, Matt. Kau sangat perhatian(?)..." ucap L dengan mata doggy-eyesnya seraya memeluk balonnya dengan sangat erat.

Matt yang lihat hanya bisa jedotin kepalanya di tembok rumah tetangga sebelah(?).

"Ehem. Daripada membuat pendengar tambah gila, dengarkan dulu komposisi dan iklan yang satu ini"

* * *

><p><strong>10 menit kemudian...<strong>

"Oke, Kancah DeNo, masih tetap dengan saya, Matt, si penyiar imut dan manis (halah). Sebelum kita berbincang-bincang dengan narasumber kita lagi, saya ingatkan untuk para pendengar bahwa kami juga menyediakan line telpon, jadi yang ingin berbincang-bincang dengan narasumber atau hal lainnya, telpon saja ke nomor di bawah ini"

"Hei, Matt. Maksudmu di bawah mana? Di bawah meja, di bawah tanah, atau di bawah perut?" tanya L.

"Astajim... Maaf, ralat... Ternyata saya masih saja ngerasa kalau saya jadi host di stasiun televisi, huehehe(?). Maksudnya telpon saja ke nomor 085*********. Dan jangan lupa sebutkan nama, alamat, nomor KTP, SIM, ATM, dan ukuran sepatu anda(?). Oh, sudah ada yang menelpon, halo? Dengan siapa dimana?"

"Halo"

"Ya, Halo, mbak... Dengan siapa dimana?"

"Saya Marisa di rumah. Saya mau yang paket jumbo, ya... kirim cepetan"

"Maksud?"

"Hah? Gak denger, ya? Saya mau pesen KFC paket jumbo, hallooo"

"Maaf, mbak, tapi di sini bukan restoran KFC, di sini tempat penampungan orang gila"

"Oh, gitu... Mangkanya, Mas, kalau ngomong itu yang jelas! Jangan asal telpon orang sembarangan!"

"Maaf, mbak, yang telpon kan situ, bukan sa–"

Tuut tut tut...

"Baiklah, pendengar, kita ke penelpon selanjutnya. Hallo? Dengan siapa dimana?"

"Ha-lo. Ini dari Sayu, saya anak hilang, mas"

" Oke, Sayu, mau nanya tentang apa, ya?"

"Sa-saya mau nanya kepada L"

"Ya, ada apa, mbak?" tanya L.

"Kyaaaaaa, L... Kyaaaa" histeris cewek itu.

"Ma-maaf mbak... Saya masih belum mau mati, jangan tuli-kan saya" kata L menutup matanya.

"Err, L, kan yang mau tuli telingamu, kenapa malah tutup mata?" heran Matt.

"Oh, iya, iya, maaf lupa"

"Ma-af... Habis, saya terharu banget... hiks...," jawab cewek itu lagi.

"Lalu, mau nanya apa?"

"Eee, kapan sih Tuan L **bercerai**? Saya kan sudah lama menunggu..."

DEG!

"Te-terima kasih atas pertanyaannya, Mbak" ucap Matt buru-buru tutup telpon, daripada cewek itu bertanya hal-hal yang aneh lagi.

"Baiklah, Sayu, saya akan menjawab pertanyaanmu. Masalah kapan saya akan bercerai, sekarang atau selamanya, saya tidak akan menceraikannya. Walau se-gaje apapun istri saya, saya tidak akan meninggalkannya. Bukankah di pelaminan, di depan penghulu dan istri saya, saya telah berjanji akan selalu menjaganya? Saya bukanlah orang yang akan lepas tanggung jawab. Apalagi istri saya adalah perempuan terbaik yang saya miliki. **Tapi**, jika anda, para cewek, masih nekat ngejar-ngejar saya, silahkan ketik saja **REG **spasi **ISTRI **kirim ke rumah saya, huehehe(?)"

"Baiklah, L, sebelum kita lanjutkan acara seksi tanya-jawab, saya akan membacakan sebuah berita ter**hot** masa kini seputar dunia anime.

Berita ini datangnya dari Fandom Blich. Seperti dilansir di animenewsgajedotcom, berita ini datangnya dari artis cewek nan imut si Rokia dari goa kuntilanak, yang kepopulerannya sedang melejit. Tetapi bukan itu masalahnya. Masalahnya adalah tikus milik Ichigi. Ichigi mengaku bahwa dia sudah kehilangan tikusnya sejak seminggu yang lalu. Padahal dia sudah menaruh tikusnya di toples(?). Tapi tetap aja hilang.

Saksi hidung(?) mengatakan, kalau dia melihat tikus itu lari kawin(?) bersama seekor kucing. Dan tikus itu sekarang diduga sedang menghamili anak kucing(?)"

"Err, Matt, boleh nanya gak?"

"Boleh saja, asal jangan tentang dewi berisik, ya"

"Hubungan Rokia dari goa hantu dengan tikus hamil anak kucing milik ichigi apa ya?"

"Err, entahlah... saya juga tidak tau hubungan Rokia dari goa hantu dengan tikus hamil anak kucing milik ichigi. Pacaran, kah? Tunangan, kah? Nanti saya tanyakan ke Butler Sebastian, deh. Kebetulan dia pelanggan tetap bakso saya, huehehe(?)"

"Maksud saya bukan 'hubungan' itu, Matt ==""

"Baiklah, pendengar, kita istirahat dulu sejenak, dan nikmati komposisi dan iklan yang satu ini" ucap Matt acuh L.

* * *

><p><strong>10 menit kemudian...<strong>

"Oke, Kancah DeNo, kita masih bersama dengan narasumber bombastis kita, L Lawliet. Baiklah L, ini adalah pertanyaan pendengar sekaligus pertanyaan terakhir kita di acara seksi tanya-jawab ini. Apa sih, yang menyebabkan kulit di bawah matamu itu hitam? Apakah karena saking kurang tidurnya?"

"Hoo, Kau salah besar, Matt. Sebenarnya hitam ini diakibatkan karena make-up cella'. Jadi ceritanya pas mau nikah, kan saya didandanin, tuh. Pas saya ngaca, saya terkejut di bawah mata saya sudah hitam. Trus saya tanya ke tukang make-upnya. Dia bilang gini, 'Ih, mas boy ada-ada aja, deh. Dandanan kayak gitu kan cucok sama mas boy, huehehe(?)' Nah lho, ribet, kan?" ucap L lengkap dengan gaya bicara ban*I Taman Lawang(?).

"Hooo... trus?" Matt ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Dan ternyata cella' kutukan itu gak mau hilang sampai sekarang. Huehehe(?)"

'Sebenarnya ini orang sedih atau bangga, sih?' batin Matt.

"Baiklah, L, sebelum kita tutup acara ini, adakah pesan-pesan terakhir dari Anda?"

"Pendengar setia DeNo FM, saya punya renungan yang patut kita renungkan. Matt, tolong setel lagu slow-nya donk"

"Oke"

"**Tidak ada simpanan yang lebih berguna daripada ilmu. Tidak ada sesuatu yang lebih beruntung daripada adab. Tidak ada kawan yang lebih bagus daripada akal. Dan tidak ada benda ghaib yang lebih dekat daripada maut. **Kita tidak akan tahu kapan malaikat akan mencabut nyawa kita. Ada baiknya kita mempersiapkannya dari sekarang. Eh, tunggu, kata terakhir? Emang kamu kira saya mau mati, Matt?"

"Huehehe, oke pendengar, tak terasa satu jam telah berlalu. Daripada anda sekalian kejang-kejang, mending saya undur diri. Saya Desy Korbusir, tetap di Wiri Wara..."

"Ya'eeee"

:DD

**To be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Nb :

Cella' : make up yang dipakai untuk menghitamkan sekitar mata.

Thanks to Safruddin atas kata-katanya yang menginspirasi.

**.**

**.**

**::Brown-Eyes::**


End file.
